Puzzle of the heart
by Kyrou
Summary: Au Zero a young Cafe owner. Yuki a stranded young lady in search for a new job. What will happen when they meet?  and what is Ichiru's part in all this? if you want to know just click and you find out soon enough;   RR please thank you.


**Summary Zero 25 years old owns a small Cafe in the center of a small town near the coast that is always crowed with people. Ichiru his twin brother lives together with his twin above the Cafe, but works as a doctor in the hospital in the Capital city, further away. Yuki a 22 year old woman one day comes to the cafe asking for a job but when taking in her appearance he sees her to be in all messy and tangled up hair will he hire her or not and what part is Ichiru playing in it? read and you will find out ;)  
><strong>

Chapter 1

One sunny early morning, in the center of a small town a young silver haired man around age of 25 had just opened his little Cafe. He owned the Cafe all by himself but sometimes his younger twin brother came to help him in the mornings or afternoon when it was most crowed.

The Cafe's owner name was Zero Kiryu. After graduating from college he had not gotten the chance to keep on studying but instead he had taken over his parents Cafe that had always belonged to his family for as long as he could remember.

When his parents got into car accident which had killed them both 5 years ago, both Zero and his twin Ichiru still studied to follow their dreams. Zero wanted to be a famous Chef cook and Ichiru a well known doctor but all of that had changed for the most part. While Ichiru decided to finish his studies Zero gave up on his dreams to take over his parents blooming Cafe, not being able to just let it be shut down or even worse - bought by other people. No, Zero could not let it go that far since the Cafe had always so many people coming from early in the morning till late in the afternoon just to drink coffee, tea or just to enjoy spending time with friends and family.

Ichiru and Zero still live together in the second building above the cafe but the younger twin worked in the hospital in the City up a head so he always woke up early to drive to work while Zero's Cafe opened not earlier then 10 A.M. to welcome the first customers.

While getting everything ready for the day to begin Zero was hoping that today more people came to his job advertisement that he had written in search for a waitress since he only had one at the moment but the girl was only working part time since she still was a student that was not able to work full time just yet. That made him in need for another par-timer to fill the hours that his other waitress was unable to work but so far no such luck.

Since it was late summer the mornings always started warm and made him set the chairs and tables outside, but all by himself this time since his waitress and cook were still busy with some other things inside the kitchen.

Placing the tables and seat in the area that had the most sun he knew how many of his customers always came to his Cafe since it always had the most sun of the many Cafe's that were around in this town.

When all 6 tables and chairs had been placed outside it was past nine and got him to get his second cup of coffee this morning. The young man was no morning person, neither very social but after he had taken over the Cafe that had changed for the better and now many school girls came in their breaks to be around him, telling each other that Zero Kiryu was such a handsome person, dreaming about how it would be like to be his girlfriend. But Zero was only nice to them because they paid well. He was still single but in his life there was no need for a girlfriend, he was fine with his life as it was right now, working at his Cafe suited him just fine.

He had day off only on Saturdays, he had two Saturday's workers taking over his job to work together with the head waitress Maria. In his free time he went to visit his white mare Lilly that was stabled at a small near by farm together with some farm ponies.

All from a very young age Zero had been taught to ride horses but never was able to afford a horse for himself up until now after taking over the Cafe. Lilly had come into his life since spring of this year but it all ready felt like they had know each other for years, so well did they suit each other.

Aside from spending time with his mare he also spend a lot of time with Ichiru. When he was not having a busy schedule they would drive to the beach or woods, just the two of them.

Living together was fine to both of them since neither man had a girlfriend at the moment, Ichiru just like his older brother was way too busy to handle both work and a girlfriend at the same time.

When everything was all set for the day to start Zero got the key to open the door to welcome his first daily customers. Then Zero disappears into the kitchen to tell his Chef and waitress it was time to start doing their job, which got them to give a nod and got to work.

When that was done he went back to the bar to be able to attend his customers as best as he could

and was pleased to hear the bell ring only a few minutes after opening up. A customers came inside the Cafe, it was a ash haired young man that came daily just to drink his coffee before work.

When the first customer had left many more people kept Zero busy until far past 1 PM. Then suddenly someone steps inside the Cafe - a young woman, who looked like she had just been thrown out of the house. One could tell by the way she was dressed in only a dress shirt, mini skirt and hair that was all messed up but what was the most shocking about her appearance was her face, her make up seemed to be all underneath her eyes, all dried up and sticky, covering most of her cheeks, mixed with tears by the looks of it. The dark haired woman ,while struggling to keep herself up right and not slip on her feet since she wore really high heels, she made to were Zero stood behind the bar with an expression as if he just saw a ghost.

Looking up at the Cafe owner she begins to talk. ''Mr. Kiryu Zero, please, I know you are looking for another waitress to help you in your Cafe, please let me show you I am capable to do the job. I am in need of one really really badly right now, I have no place, no job. Please?''

The young woman asked him with pleading eyes. Zero glances at the young woman before him and wonders what had got her to be in such a state as she was in this very moment.

''And why should I hire young lady, you who looks like she could use a bath really badly now? Hm I wonder what should I do with you'' and gave her a displeased look.

But then the door open again to show Ichiru, being out of breath since he had just got back from his work and had promised his brother he would help out after 1 PM.

He noticed his brother was not even paying him any attention and was staring at a young lady before him. When taking a closer look he noticed she looked really awful and sad.

Ichiru was the type that saw in every girl that need of saving, feeling that his duty is to help sad girl as best as he could. Since he thought it was the case this time he steps a little bit closer towards the dark haired girl to place a warm hand on the girls shoulder and gives his brother a curious look with eyebrows up

''What's going on here brother?'' he asks curiously. He knew his brother never was much of a social type and specially not to young ladies such as the dark haired one before him now.

Looking back at his brother Zero sighs deeply and frowns, knowing how his twin brother could be when it came to young ladies in need of saving.

Shaking his head he answered back ''Nothing Ichiru, this young lady was just about to leave. Can you guide her out of here, please? It's crowed inside and customers need to be served, I have no time for this at all right now.''

Ichiru knew that when his brother behaved in such way this brunette standing next to him now had pleaded to help her with something that was not to his brother's liking at all. It only made Ichiru even more curious what that could have been.

''Hmm I don't think so, look what a mess she is. Can't you be more hostile for once brother really'' Ichiru shakes his head and turned his attention away from his brother back to the brunette besides him and gave her another warm smile, taking his hand away from her shoulder.

''Don't be afraid miss, Zero-nii can be a little rude to strangers but inside he is a really gentle guy, right Zero-nii?'' and grins brightly but Zero chose to just ignore his brother's question and went back to his work to start cleaning a couple of glasses with a dry towel before he turns his attention back to his twin again.

''Fine, take her out and let her explain her actions. Now go, I have more to do.''

Ichiru was happy with his victory, once again Zero had allowed him to do what he wished for. It was always like that, from the days they were still small.

Gently Ichiru led the young woman toward a small office further into the cafe.

''Come with me, miss...?'' Looking up at him she softly tells him her name.

''Its Yuki, Yuki Cross. Thank you for helping me Mr. Kiryu, I really thought your brother would just told me to go away'' she said with a sad tone in her voice.

Grinning Ichiru gives her an understanding smile. ''Yes, he would have done that for sure if it wasn't for me hmm?'' Giving him a small smile in return she nods her head.

''Yes, you really saved me there.'' Smiling once again Ichiru tells her to go inside the small office that was neat and clean, with a simple black desk in the middle and two black chairs along either side of the desk.

''Sit down please and tell me the whole story Miss Yuki. Than I see what we can do to help you.''

Smiling at him gratefully Yuki gives yet another nod and begins her tale of how she used to live a happy life together with her boyfriend, Kaname Kuran for five years until one day he just got more and more distant and even did'nt showed up one day after work. Later on she found out he was having an affair behind her back with another woman from his work. When she had told him about her finding out the truth he got so mad that he had yelled at her to mind her own business and if she could no longer live with him she better leave and never go back.

She had told him it's exactly what she'll do and not even a half hour later she stood outside in the rain with all her stuff in suitcase and bags that she owned. All of that had only happened yesterday and worse of all she had just been fired from her job the other day. With only a little money that still stood on her bank account and family that lived too far away to go to she had no choice but to stay inside a hotel for the time being.

But while being there she saw in the morning news paper the advertisement about a Cafe around this town in need for another waitress. She decided to try to get this job and if that would not work out she would go back all the way to the capital city back to her father again.

Ichiru was listening to the whole story without interrupting even once, waiting patiently for her to be all done. He was silent for a bit when she finished talking, thinking about her situation. Yuki hoped that he would give her a chance. Suddenly his face changed completely from deep in thought to all cheerful

''I got a great idea! What do you say when I offer you this job and also a place to stay? In my and Zero-nii's apartment to be exact. You can earn your own money and that way you'll be able to pay the rent and have enough to take care of yourself. And you can always eat with Zero-nii and me if you don't want to be alone. So what do you say, do you like my proposal Yuki-san ?''

Blinking a couple of times Yuki is not able to believe what she had just heard. Was he for real? Offering her a job just like that, even a place to stay? How could she not say no to that!

With a happy smile on her face she gave a nod.

''I think I will Mr. Kiryu-san.'' Shaking his head he corrected her

''Call me Ichiru since we will be room-mates from now on Yuki-san. Why don't I show you your room? Then you could take a nice warm shower to refresh yourself a bit. Later I am going to saddle this with my dear brother.'' Giving him a worried look he quickly reassure her it'll be fine.

''Don;t worry, he will accept it later on, trust me'' and gives her a wink and another warm smile to make her feel better.

''Thank you so much for everything Ichiru-san! You don't know how much this means to me.''

Shaking his head Ichiru is happy she had accepted his offer. Finally some better company around and even more important it was female company for a change.

Ichiru led her to a small room that had light green painted walls, an oak wooden bed with white blankets with three small purple pillows, laminate floor and a small light brown wardrobe in the far corner of the room, next to the window that had pale white curtains hanging near.

''Here we are'' said Ichiru and opened the door for her to look inside. While letting go of her bags and suitcase she peeks inside curiously to turn back to Ichiru to thank him once more.

''Thank you again Ichiru-san, I really appreciate you doing this all for me'' she says while carrying her luggage inside the room to put it on the bed.

''Your welcome my lady'' he says with a grin and disappears to leave her to her own devices.

When he got back inside the Cafe it still was very crowed. Maria, the only waitress was busy serving the many customers but when she saw him making his way to his brother she gave him a sweet smile before going back to work again. Returning the smile Ichiru knew what was coming but he knew for a fact that Yuki-chan needed help and he knew he could get Zero to understand. Well, maybe not now but soon he would understand, Ichiru was confident about that.

Zero clearly was not happy about his brother's actions but tried to remain friendly to his customers needlessly. But when he saw his twin approaching he ignored everything around him to march towards brother to give him some of peach of his mind.

''Ichiru, what were you thinking helping that woman just now? Have you lost your mind completely huh?'' he yells at his twin who just shook his head and grinned, making Zero even more furious.

''I hope you have send her away like I said you should. Did you?''

Looking up at his brother he shook his head once more.

''Nope she is going to be our new room-mate Zero-nii. Admit it, we need a woman in the house. You are pretty good cook brother but you and I need someone to help around the house when we are at work. I told her she could have the room next to yours, it was only being used as a store room anyway and for our friends staying the night. She can work for you to earn the money to pay rent. I think its a pretty good idea, don't you agree Zero-nii?''

Sighing deeply Zero shook his head, he knew something like this was going to happen, his twin never could just walk away from a woman in need.

''Seriously Ichiru, you are unbelievable sometimes you know that. To just invite a total stranger into our house and let her stay, I really hope you know what you are doing since I won't be the one responsible for your actions if it'll go wrong, you do understand that don't you?'' he says still very much annoyed by all of this.

''Don't worry, I think Yuki-chan is going to be a very nice company, you see'' and gave his brother a teasing smile who just ignored it to get back to work again, leaving a very cheerful and pleased Ichiru behind.

Meanwhile Yuki had found her way to the shower, gotten herself refreshed but was still a bit dazed by everything that had happened. She really thought that she had gotten her last chance to get a job in this cafe and had to call her father to make him know about her bad news but maybe now it wasn't so bad as she first had thought it was going to be after Kaname had betrayed her with another. Still the thought alone made her mad and confused about it all, how could he do something this low, even though he knew she was faithful and trusting? She really thought they would get to be together forever.

''I have to stop thinking about it, I got this chance to start afresh, better stop dwelling in the past any longer'' she said aloud as she dresses in a dark blue short sleeved t shirt and white kaki pants and led her hair fall freely over her shoulders.

Sitting down on the bed the young woman looks around herself to sigh deeply, thinking it'd be better to wait here then going back to the cafe and making a even more fool of herself than she had all ready done. No, better wait for Ichiru to come get her. She could not believe him to be twin brothers with that gloomy, ill tempered cafe owner Zero, how could it be that Ichiru was so friendly and Zero the complete opposite?

Time moved on like it always did in the cafe, it kept on being crowed till 5pm till it slowly got less and less busy once again. Zero had all ready told his waitress Maria and his chef to head back home, making it so that he and his twin brother were the only ones still left in the cafe.

Ichiru was seated on one of the dark blue sofa in the chill corner of the cafe with sitting right next to him their new room-mate and waitress Yuki Cross. Ichiru had told her to come down again an hour ago and she had come along with him but behaved real shy when catching Zero's eye when coming downstairs again.

There was no turning back now and with every minute that passed by while waiting Yuuki got even more nervous, only Ichiru's reassuring smiles got her to keep her seated.

Zero cleaned the coffee machine, the shake and ice machine before coming to sit with them.

His cafe was far more important than hearing the story of this woman Ichiru seemed to be smitten with but still he could not help but to send her curious stares a couple of times.

She had changed into more comfortable clothes and her hair was not that messy any more but when it came to her eyes they were really beautiful, never before had he seen such pretty colour of eyes as Yuki had but the minute he saw her looking back he quickly averted his eyes away from hers and got back to work, not wanted to give her the idea he was staring at her, not at all. But Ichiru knew his brother so very well, he did notice brother's glancing her way and thought that if he just pushed his brother a bit more he would come to like Yuki just as much as he all ready did.

Yuki sat with her hands on her lap, glancing at the floor nervously, hoping that Zero would at least consider to hire her and that he would come soon cause she was not going to take this much longer, his expression was cold and quite annoyed, he had his eyebrows crossed deeply as he sat down opposite his brother

''Since my brother found your story touching enough to help you it does not mean I am just the same as he is Yuki-san. You are accepted to work as a waitress here but I'll be giving you 3 months to prove yourself worthy enough to work in my Cafe, is that fine with you young lady? If no there is the door'' which got her to nod her head furiously, making him smirk to her reaction.

''I am going to do my very best Zero-san, you will not feel disappointed in me at all, you'll see'' she said with a confident tone to be heard in her voice and when looking at her eyes Ichiru smiled and started to clap with his hands.

''See brother, Yuki-chan wants to really work here. See that honest look in her eyes?''

''Fine, fine'' he growls and stands back up again. ''Maria, your fellow worker, will tell you everything tomorrow. Be here at 8:30 tomorrow morning and not a minute later'' and with that turned around to start making it back to their apartment above the Cafe.

''You can count on me Kiryu-san'' she says with a small bow to look back up at Ichiru who gave her another warm smile.

''I am glad Zero-nii decided to hire you Yuki-chan. You will see, with time he will come to know you better, he will behave differently. He is not always so ill tempered, it's just that he is not really the social type. Trust me, even my brother has a soft side to him.''

''If you say so'' Yuki says a little uncertain, not sure what to think of the older twin and cafe owner just yet. ''I know so'' and grins some more. ''Come, let's go and follow my dear brother who most likely will be cooking dinner round this time'' and glances over at the wall clock that showed them it was 6 o'clock.

Curiously Yuki raised her eyebrows a little bit. ''Cooking? Is your brother doing all the cooking everyday or are you switching with each other sometimes?''

Shaking his head he chuckles a bit before he was able to speak again. ''Oh no not me, I am a terrible cook, it's Zero-nii that got all the skills for cooking. Our mom spent most of her free time teaching him when realizing teaching me was of no use. So the answer is no, Zero-nii is doing all the cooking. Come and have a taste of it by yourself, it's really good you'll see.''

Wondering if Zero's cooking tasted just as good as Ichiru claimed it to be Yuuki followed younger twin up stairs to be welcomed by the smell of fish, potatoes and something she did not recognized. The moment she sat one foot inside the living room Ichiru happily grabs for her arm to lead her to the dining table.

''Yuki-chan, it's better not to disturb brother while he is cooking. It'd be smart to remember this for the future '' and gave her a playful wink.

She blinks a bit, dazed by Ichiru's sudden action. ''Ahh ok'' was all she could say before following him to the table to sit down on the chair that Ichiru had pushed backwards for her to sit on.

Ichiru sat down at the far corner of the six person black colored table, still smiling while waiting for the dinner to be served which made Yuki wonder if they did ate dinner in this same manner every night. Taking her surroundings she noticed the living room and kitchen look very clean and neat, not expecting that at all from two guys living together. She had expected it to be far worse but then again Zero needed to have his Cafe clean all of the time so it worked the same with keeping his house clean. It seemed logical that Zero thought of keeping his cafe clean and the apartment at same thing it.

The room was decorated simply but gave of a cosy feeling, cosy and warm. There stood a two sitter couch in the far back of the house. White pale colored walls with a family portrait that had two small boys holding hands, smiling happily and very carefree. Behind the two silver haired boys stood the proud parents. The mother was having an arm around one of the twins waist and was dressed in a white summers dress, had very pretty long dirty blond hair braided at the side while a friendly smile adored her face. The father was having a more serious expression but friendly at the same time. He had the same silver hair as his sons had.

Ichiru saw Yuki staring at his family portrait of himself, his twin and their parents and hoped that she was not going to ask him any questions about it since talking about their parents still was a very sensitive topic for both twins. But just when she indeed wanted to ask some questions Zero came back in and got her to forgot about it for now when she saw the food being served.

Placing two steaming pans on the middle of the table his expression still had not changed at all, it still was very troubled and moody which made Yuki wonder if this guy still knew what it was like to smile once in awhile than always frowning and wearing cold expressions all of the time. It was a good thing Ichiru smiled more then enough for the both of them.

''Ahh fish, I was just in the mood for it Zero-nii, perfect timing'' Ichiru praised his brother's idea for tonight's dinner who in return gave him a half smile to sit down besides him, ignoring Yuki like totally.

Being the gentleman that he was Ichiru made sure Yuki's plate was the first one being filled with the fish and vegetables before he got his own food on his plate.

Soon enough the room was silent, aside for the sound of eating and the ticking of the clock on the wall.

''Whaa this is so delicious! Ichiru-kun was rigth about your cooking being very good Zero-san.''

Glancing her way Zero gives a soft nod as thanks before he picked up his spoon again to continue eating which did not go well with Ichiru at all who turned his attention to his brother.

''Zero come on she told you it was good, don't give her such a reactions as this only a nod, you can do so much better brother'' and shook his head obviously crossed by his brothers cold behaviour.

Sighing deeply Zero turns back to Yuki again and tries to give her a smile but when looking into those dark brown chocolate coloured eyes of hers he could do nothing but to stare before he collected himself again quickly when she blinks and waits for him to say something.

''Thank you Yuki-san'' and with that got back to his dinner again.

Ichiru sighs but knew that was all he was going to get from his brother. He looked back at Yuki who giggles a little, finding it cute how the younger of the two was protecting her all ready and able to get his elder brother to listen to what he demanded of him. It got her wondering if it always had been this way, all the way from when they were still small.

After dinner Ichiru cleaned the table and brought the plates back to be washed later while Yuki had left for bed, telling them she was very tired which got both brothers to be alone again. Zero soon disappeared back into the kitchen to clean and wash the dirty plates while Ichiru went back to the living room to watch some TV till his night shift three hours from now at the hospital arrived.

Yuki all dressed for bed lay underneath her blankets, staring up at the ceiling above her and thought how tomorrow was going to be. With that thought in mind the young woman drifts off to sleep.

End chapter 1


End file.
